


Back to the Future

by DefLeppardFan13



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, The Northern Hues
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Fanfiction, Hospitals, Love, Memory Loss, Music, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Overworking, Partying, Sleep Deprivation, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefLeppardFan13/pseuds/DefLeppardFan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep deprivation causes a tragic car accident after Dan and his girlfriend take off to head of for bed. When finally coming to in the hospital, Danny's girlfriend is faced with an interesting site when he finally comes to. The doctor's prepared her for a possible episode of memory loss, but they did not however prepare her to have to explain to the lead singer of The Northern Hues, about a man they call, Sexbang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Future

It was a late nighter at the Grump Space again. Everyone was over-tired and crabby by this point. I wheeled away from my monitor as a coffee cup had been placed by my mouse. I looked up with a smile that was probably half there. I let my gaze drift up the torso that had a 'Starbomb' shirt on and slender build. He had on his leather jacket and was playing with his keys. I kept going until I stopped at those eyes. The same pools of milk chocolate that laid on me the night we met after a convention. They shined brightly but it was due to lack of sleep. His smile was just as terrible as mine and the bags under his eyes made me almost feel awful that our work schedules had come to this.

 

I examined more his lips that were slender like he but never had I ever kissed softer ones. His cheek bones were framed well with his nose that indeed declare he had the Jewish background. Although most women were into the long beards, I was quite satisfied with the five-o'clock shadow he sported these days. I sat back and took a sip finally after taking him in. It would never get old knowing I got to wake up to that adorable face every morning.

"You almost done, I'm fuckin' ready to jet home, babe." Danny nodded to my screen and I noticed his voice was fading. I sighed while running a hand down my face and shaking my head slowly. We had been crunching for time. More panel invites came in and so all of us were scrambling to keep the channel smooth sailing. I frowned helplessly looking up towards Dan and sighed.

"I just, it never ends! I know I got this! But Danny, it just, doesn't stop." I had set my cup down and whined resting my face then in my hands. Stress and time had been unhelpful for me, Kevin, and Barry here. I heard shuffling and felt soft but firm fingers rub my back soothingly.

"Shhh, you need sleep, my dear. We should go grab some and be back up in a couple hours." Dan spoke softly and I huffed just not seeing how I can sacrifice those few hours to just lay in a bed. I dropped my hands as Dan had knelt to my level and took them into his. I watched him rub them knowing my hands a wrists were sore all the time. He got the right spots and I looked back to his face that was searching for an answer from me.

"We don't have the time to do this. I can't sleep, this isn't a thing I can just do without needing a cinder block crushing my head!" I spazzed for a moment and Dan was amused at the method I requested in order to take a break. He smiled while shaking his head at my dramatic idea. I blinked at him wishing I could share the moment with him, but I was tapped out of 'fun' for the moment.

"Well, sadly, hun, I am not going to drop a cinder block on your beautiful head. I happen to like it how it looks-" Dan began to try and perk me up even a small bit but I held up my hand to stop him.

"It looks, like it's dead. I look like death! Danny, I think the cinder block would honestly improve my features with how awful I probably look at this moment!" I argued with no sign of a laugh. Dan on the other hand, was giggling at how much further I was taking this. He scooted closer and held onto my knees getting more in my personal space. I felt so dull and enthused of any sort as I looked into his eyes the closer he got. I wish I was playing pitiful girlfriend, but sadly I could not have been more serious.

Danny was barely grazing my smaller nose with his when he stopped shuffling to me. Avoiding the pain of going cross-eyed I automatically looked down towards my lap. It was not for long due to a pair of familiar hands sliding down my hands before stopping at mine again. Danny enclosed his around mine and lifted himself up, bringing pretty much just my tired body into a standing position. I let myself fall into his chest softly as he wrapped my arms around him so he could do the same for me. I sighed letting my eyes close slowly not even registering I was standing still. I felt Dan shift and a hand pressed my hair back. I was passing out instantly in his arms just safe and comfortable. You would think with how bony he was built this would be an issue, honestly, it never was.

"Hey," Dan nudged me and I startled naturally shooting my head to look up at him, "Yeah, no, we are so going home and to bed, now!" Dan tried leading me towards the door and I tried to resist.

"No, I have...work..Danny." I dragged myself along with him pulling me as he chuckled at my weak point.

"Yes, and it will be there as soon as we come back! Now come on zombie-ette! Totally getting you're cute undead butt to bed!" Dan wrapped an arm around my waist crossing the room further. I leaned into his side and huffed just trying to stay awake long enough to make it to the car.

"See that's the problem," I tried one more time to explain, but sounded more and more like I had been partying instead of editing, "it's not gonna just do itself! I'm gonna be back at it still!" I tried to focus seeing Danny again smirking over my fight that I was losing.

"We're both not allowed to burn out, so deal with it. Arin would kill you and me both if we totally died from sleep deprivation! Now come on let's get down these fuckin stairs and at least let you sleep on the way home. Dan shifted so he could help me work my way down the first few. I heard the blue, heavy, door behind us close with a loud boom.

My eyes were not settling well on the brighter lit corridor as we descended. I rested a hand on Danny's tummy bracing myself. Dan let a yawn slip and I looked up at him on the last landing. I realized in better light he looked exactly how I had. Except now he couldn't hide it like a moment ago. Dan stopped noticing my gaze and rolled his eyes.

"Don't even pretend like I'm now acting ridiculous! Have you even napped?" I sounded concerned the best I could being dead. Dan looked away and nodded towards the door to the parking lot.

"Let's just fucking get home before neither of us can drive, okay?" Dan avoided a fight and I almost was glad. I was in no shape to go rounds when both of us were wrong here. I helped Dan push the grey door to the outside as we stepped into the morning sun.

The parking lot was empty but four cars. Dan's SUV was in the back corner usually by where Arin parks. We stumbled over to it seeming to honestly be as Dan had described close to, well, zombies. I looked around and squinted with how loud and bright everything was seeming due to lack of sleep. Dan unlocked it and usually with a nice gesture of getting my door he nodded that I could get it. We both slid in our seats and waited for a moment before buckling up.

I looked over to Dan who was yawning now as if it were part of his everyday process of functioning. I frowned wondering if we had just enough luck left to make it home. Dan looked over and I watched his left hand reach for mine after he started the engine. I held his hand as he pulled out to head towards the freeway. Traffic in LA was a hassle and I couldn't imagine being Dan and driving in it.

I barely remember what happened next as I came to. I had fallen out in seconds of the on ramp part of heading home. I awoke though to not being in the car, nor our bed. I definitely was laid out on a bed, but not ours. My head was killing me with a headache, but the rest of me felt not so bad. I heard machines beeping and noticed the room wherever I had been was brighter than the corridor or the morning sun.

About a few feet away I heard Arin and Ross discussing something with someone quietly. I couldn't make out what was going on but it was causing my body to want to somehow tell them I was aware. I shifted and heard a higher-pitched gasp come from none other than Suzy.

"She's moving!" Suzy said in shock and I let my eyes blink open to reveal where I was. The floor was pristine white tile, the walls were pristine white. The rails that were metal felt cold as my arm had grazed it. The white sheets and blankets had the strange smell of nothing. I blinked to my left to see a heart monitor hooked to me along with an IV. Suzy rested her hand on mine and I examined her features. Her face was barely done up, meaning she rushed to get ready. He cheeks had been puffy, meaning she was crying. I blinked a couple more times and saw Arin behind her over her shoulder. He looked freaked out like Suzy had, but almost relieved now that I was looking at them.

"Thank god, you're alive!" Arin smiled warmly and I looked between them. I let the events before I wound up here play back slowly. The coffee, the screen, the work, the face. Dan. I heard my heart monitor speak for me and it was letting me hear my panic. I looked from the two and then Ross I saw was at the foot of my bed. I finally found my voice and it was indeed in need of more use.

"Danny? Where's-where is Dan?! Is he okay?!" I croaked out the first part, but my pipes came back as I freaked. Arin gently let Suzy by him so he could rest a soft hand on my forehead. His other gripped mine up and I was hushed softly.

"[Y/n], don't panic he is going to be okay, there were, WERE," Arin was going to give me the bad news first and held my hand tighter as he made sure to keep it past tense, "complications, but he is fine. The finally set you guys up in the same room," Arin nodded to my right. I looked over and saw him unconscious, in the same get up I was in, but had oxygen hooked up as a plus. I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks. I looked back and felt my lip quiver. I wanted to hold him, be near him, and yet, he was so far from me it was causing my head to hurt worse. "He's gonna make it, he fell asleep at the wheel hun. Which I should be mad, but I'm grateful that you're both okay now." Arin finished up and wiped my tears.

"I-I wanna be near him. I want my Danny!" I whined letting my emotions through. I kept my eyes locked on the bed and saw the curls that were in bunches poking out all over. His chest rose and fell as if they had knocked him out with drugs. I saw small stitches on his arm that was in my sight. Arin I heard mention to Ross about something and I heard a door shut. I looked back to see Ross had left and Arin was still there with Suzy. I sniffled and blinked back over to the love of my life, not even aware of anything going on at the moment.

"Ross when to see about pushing you guys together. I know you wanna be near him, but they said he'll come back when he is ready. Okay? Don't fret, he's still here, so be thankful for that for now. I know you are scared, and it's gonna be okay, we're gonna try so you can hold his hand and not be so scared." Arin spoke sternly but it was to reassure me as well. I looked back up to him and finally had to ask.

"How did it happen?" I breathed out and tried to calm myself. Arin sighed and I watched Suzy pull up chairs for them.

"Well, they said Dan just probably fell asleep almost home. He came to a light, and didn't stop. Yet the jerk who was aware, didn't either. You guys all collided and I got a call saying to come here. Um, Dan's side was hit the worst of it. They said he knocked his head pretty bad, but the most that could happen is he could have memory loss for a moment. The glass and shit of course cut him bad, but you guys have been like resting for a day and a half now, which I told them why. Though, you came to first, so now it's just seeing what Danny plans on doing when he gets up." Arin looked passed me to his friend and I watched him look down in stress and worry. Suzy rubbed his back and I knew exactly how he was feeling.

"So how far back do you think he'll go?" I asked wondering about the memory loss.

"If he does, there's no telling." Arin shrugged and then I heard him sigh.

"How long will he be like that?" I looked to Suzy and she shrugged shaking her head.

"They said it's his brain fixing himself. It could be for a couple days, or weeks. Though the good part, I guess, is that he won't be a permanent case." Suzy half smirked at that and I nodded. I let my eyes travel back as Ross walked back in.

He had a nurse behind him and she looked to me with a smile. I knew how I felt, it was the person over there that I wanted her to check on. She took my vitals and scratched down her findings.

"Okay dear, how do you feel?" She gave me a shot at describing how I was doing. I rolled my eyes and looked back to her.

"Besides the headache, fine. Mentally, I'm losing my mind, please let me be closer to him. I will either crawl in bed with him or you can have these two wheel me toward him and let his bed rails down. I'm sorry, I can't-I can't let him just lay there alone. He'd do the same with me." I grew quieter as I spoke to her. The nurse's eyes grew understanding and she looked to Arin and Ross.

"You heard the lady! Just be careful. Okay?" she helped wheel the IV and heart monitor with the bed as the guys pushed it. She got between the bit of space left to let down the rails as I asked and stepped back. I looked closer and saw how bruised up Danny was. He really had it rough and I sniffled just fighting back tears. He was alive, Arin said be grateful he made it this far and I was.

"Thank you." I whispered as she nodded and left the room quietly. Arin and Suzy nodded to the door as it closed indicating they were gonna step out.

"It's only for a moment, we just want to give you a sec to be with him, okay?" Suzy rubbed my arm as Arin lead her out. Ross followed behind with a kind smile back to me before the door shut. I turned my attention back to my sleeping love with a sigh. I let my hand gently take his beat up one and laced our fingers. Dan's hand was unresponsive, but warm. I breathed out uneasy before trying to talk to him.

"Baby, I'm right here. Okay? I know we should have probably slept in the office, but that goes against our stubborn nature. I love you, like so much, and I know that you're going to come back to me. You're in there fighting and I'm out here, ya know. Just cheering you on and shit. I'm scared though I'll admit. What if the wrong part comes back? What if you don't love me anymore? I'm not-" I stopped to sob, "'not sure what I'll do! Cause my Danny loves me and is an amazing man and what if the old you comes back and just can't understand it. I'd never leave you, I know we've promised, but I can't imagine waking up and just forgetting about all the amazing people I have in my live presently. But we're gonna hope out here, while you work in there. We're gonna hope to god," I wiped my tears with my free hand, "we're gonna hope you come back and just open those amazing eyes and smile you're addicting smile just back and okay! Please Danny, please come back to me, to us, just okay. Please?" I cried quietly feeling my heart breaking. I was terrified and now was a good time to let that out before the others came back.

I looked to Danny and just let it out. I was squeezing his hand and hoping he'd stir. Nothing was happening and it was scaring me even if deep down I knew he was working on it. I bit my lip trying to stop crying and it was barely helping. My head was a mess, but like I had said, I was losing it mentally just in a waiting hole. I needed answers, I needed progress, but it was up to my stubborn other half to figure it out. "Danny, please if you can hear me, listen to me, stop meddling with what you're still needing to do. Fan can wait, albums are going to wait, hell I will wait, but just work on you. Focus babe, follow whatever you need to to come back, okay? We love you so much Danny, I love you so much baby, just please, cause I know you! You're fretting in there about all the shit we have to do, well, you are the shit that has to be done. So get yourself home! Please!" I was begging to him even if he couldn't hear me.

I had kept up the one-sided conversations for a while before the door swung open. Arin, Ross and Suzy all stepped back in and I was thankful the tears stopped before. Arin looked between Dan and I and swallowed hard. He zoned in on our hands and stepped to the other side of the bed. Arin shook his head and gripped Dan's shoulder as a few tears ran down his rounded cheeks. He looked down before he started his own source of begging.

"Come on man, you can pull through. You're woman is amazing and she's got you, I got you, and we all got you. We're in this together Dan. I don't- I don't fucking know what you're up to in that Jew head of yours but man you better bring yourself back. Not some other guy who's gonna flip out, but the man I need by my side! The man [Y/N] is gonna need to meet her and the end of the aisle one day. That is YOU Daniel. We need you, and love you so fucking much, just please don't lose sight of yourself. I mean fuck all the fucking bullshit we have to work on, I will gladly fucking throw the dates set out the door if it brings you back. Please Danny, I need my snuggle man." Arin's voice drifted down to a whisper as his head rested next to Dan's arm.

Suzy rushed over to hug her husband and I heard him sob as I looked away not wanting to start crying again myself. Ross shook his head in disbelief over it. He remained quiet through all this time just probably trying to take it in. He eventually looked down to me again and I frowned with him.

"You wonder, what is actually going on, ya know?" Ross wondered quietly and I nodded looking back to Danny's bedside. I rubbed his larger knuckles with my thumb and sniffled thinking about it.

"He's not back yet because his head is so focused on work, it's gonna take time. I know him. He'll keep fretting over deadlines even in a fucking coma. Jerk." I smirked a little knowing him too well. Ross laughed in an exhale and I noticed Arin and Suzy were coming back to me. Arin sighed before looking behind him at our two other friends.

"Alright, with all the waiting that is done, Suzy is having us go back until we hear something tonight or just come back in the morning. It is late, and it's been a long days night. I'm gonna try and sleep, so is she, but if anything happens we'll be right here, promise." Arin kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand. Suzy stepped passed me and hugged my shoulders softly. Ross was last butt squeezed my hand and rubbed my forehead.

"Call Holly, if these guys aren't answering. She's always got her phone on." Ross smiled and nodded with a small grin. They left and the door shut behind them leaving me with the stillness of a room, and a recovering boyfriend.

I slipped off to sleep barely remembering how long I had been away just talking out loud hoping something would trigger him. I had rolled over away from him because something stirring had come from behind me. The rustling of blankets and small whispers of pain and confusion slowly filled the air. I let my eyes flutter open and turned scared stiff. I couldn't bring myself to acknowledge him, but I watched him closely.

Dan had sat up in bed and was holding his head in his hands. He still was sore just by the jump as he moved his hand away from his face when it grazed his wounds. I watched him lower them into his lap and then notice he was indeed not wearing pants. Dan lifted the blanket even and threw it down.

"Fuck, not again! God dammit! It was just one goddamn beer, I swore!" Dan's aggravation and mentions of what he was thinking had me scared. It was Dan, but I had no idea which one. "Fucking Tyler and his "special shots" Dan air quoted himself and grumbled more as he let himself fall back. I blinked still watching him trying to figure out who the hell this was I was looking at. "God damn, why does my everything hurt?! Agh! Did I fucking stage dive or something?! Jesus Christ! Totally not cool man! Just bring me here and leave. Thanks fellas! So glad I'm that important. God I need a smoke! Fuck!" Dan gripped his hair up and rocked for a moment. I turned finally making a small noise as I faced him. Dan didn't notice due to his bitching.

"Danny?" I asked quietly. Dan's head popped up and snapped my way.

"Uh, sure? I mean uh, woah, why is your bed like fucking right here?' Dan pointed to our joined space and I sighed. He was back, just some version who seemed in a bad place from the way he spoke.

"I asked them to put me closer to you." I said quietly. Dan blinked from me to the bed and tried to piece it together.

"Uh," he ruffled his hair and snorted back mucus, "look man, like, I don't mean to sound fucking rude but, totally not, not into sharing space with a stranger. I mean if you're a fan, cool, I'll work something out just, I need a sec to get all my shit together." Dan's eyes went back to his lap without a glance at me. I let it sink in that he indeed was not my Danny. The term stranger almost pissed me off, but I had to let it go. He had no idea if I blew up on him.

"What is it you remember?" I asked softly. Dan shrugged and shook his head.

"I was at a goddamn party! We did a show, I had one beer," Dan held up one finger, "now shot wise, well, that's a guess as good from you or me." Dan chuckled but it was a darker, lazier sound. "Fuck well, I smoked I know that. Man that some good shit too. Wonder if he still has it. Um anyway yeah, I like was chillin, then napped on a couch for a hot second, and now I'm magically here! Which leads me to believe Tyler fuckin owes me a goddamn explanation or whatever. Why do you ask?" Dan looked to me annoyed, and yet still confused. I nodded slowly unsure how to respond.

"I-" I stalled but took a crack at playing along, "I heard you just go from sleeping to really out of it. So I mean I was hoping you could talk out what is missing. You mentioned you did a show? Where?" I shrugged trying to stay calm. In my head I was freaking out, but outside I kept my poker face. Dan's weird smile was even different as he turned more to me before he spoke.

"Oh, I'm in a band called The Northern Hues, yeah man, it's gonna be awesome! We got a few songs down, totally love the flow of it. Almost has this sound that you don't hear anymore. We were downtown at this joint. I swear Jersey has some interesting places. Was a good one last night! Had the room going, and the vibes were totally all synced up. Best one yet! I mean until, well, this." Dan opened his hands displaying the bed being the downfall. I nodded and swallowed back tears.

"The Northern Hues, wow." I mused for a moment. Dan shrugged like it was nothing that I had said it. Dan told me where he was at in those days. Not a good place, or mind. I also made notes that the poor bastard seemed to think he was still in Jersey. I huffed and looked over noticing he was watching me. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head. "What?"

"You seem, like you're here for something. Totally a weird feeling that I know you, but I can't put out how. Did we like fuck or something and both of us end up here? Totally sorry about that, I mean unless it was good, then you're welcome!" Dan's cocky attitude was even alien. I could hear a hint of Sexbang in it and tried to not just hold onto it.

"I could tell you, the honest to god truth, but um, you'd freak." I looked away and Dan I heard snort.

"Oh please, what, like you're a fucking angel sent here for me? Come on, lay it on me, I'm a big boy, shoot." Dan encouraged on and I looked back to him. He had the same crooked smile and I smiled over it. It was almost so close but I knew it wasn't.

"Don't spaz, cause I know, well, know a part of you." I began trying to stay calm. Dan heard the last bit and made a face.

"Please tell me I at least didn't last like fucking three minutes or some shit!" Dan giggled and I blinked at him trying to remember who was in front of me now and where their mind was.

"No, no, we didn't sleep together, uh, recently. No just hear me out." I demanded him to just listen and watched his body stiffen to how I spoke. Dan's body naturally reacted to me but his face was freaking out slowly in expression.

"Go on, I feel like I'm being scolded for whatever reason, but do continue." Dan nodded to me and I swallowed.

"Dan, I know the you that exists, well, 'now', technically. We got into an accident, and your head is stalling out. You're you, Danny, just not full memory." I let it sink in with him and watched Dan cock an eyebrow. He wasn't buying it.

"Alright weirdo, totally gonna bite, cause I'm into the stranger ideas and shit. So you and I got into an accident, you say?" Dan blinked to me and I nodded.

"Yes." I turned to him and leaned on my right hand.

"And you're telling me, I'm not who I am now, but still me, just cause I'm having memory loss?" Dan was making sure he got it and I nodded again."

Yup." I knew he was going to not buy this still, but the attempt was worth it.

"Heh, well then, that's um, quite the uh, X-files episode, huh?" Dan ruffled his hair then noticed something odd. He reached up both hands and felt the back of it. Dan had shorter hair back in them days and to wake up with it being twice as long was proving my 'theory'. "What the fuck? Why is my hair like a million times magically longer! Totally not cool man!" Dan glanced to me and dropped his hands. They wrung in his lap and I let him figure it out. "I need a smoke. This is getting weirder and weirder. Okay fine so like who are you, oh mystery prophet?" Dan tilted his head and I smiled at his choice of wording.

"Honest truth?" I asked making sure he was ready to hear it. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Just whatever, I'm sort of onto the idea by the way my shit reacts looking at you." Dan shrugged and had a small smile that he kept trying to hide.

"I'm your girlfriend of two years now. We met at a convention. Um, we've talked about marriage and stuff. You, um, may find that interesting cause we've talked about how you've never dreamed or even wanted that sort of commitment." I let him hear his own words back to him. Danny made a face almost as if he was amused.

"So, okay, you do know that to me, I am single. Yet you're sitting here and my intuition says that you're right. Yet, fuck, like I don't want to be an asshole, but sweetie, I'm not into any commitment. I have way too much bullshit to run down. Add a chick into the mix, fuck, that's like asking for it!" Dan sort of rambled and I rolled my eyes. His hands had been drumming on the bed side and I took one of them in my two. Dan froze and looked to me.

"I know this is weird. I know you're freaking out, and don't tell me no, because I know you. You're scared and even admitting I'm right is a hard thing because you're stubborn, Mr. Avidan. Eventually you're going to have to side with intuition. You've been responding as if you're breaking through, but fighting it. So yes, for now, accept the fact your um, future, self, has found someone that has changed his perspective on commitment. By the way, you haven't smoked in years, so stop asking about it. I promise you, you're in a different man's body almost. Is that blunt enough? Man if you heard your alias you'd probably shoot yourself!" I shook my head over the nonsense and watched Dan's jaw drop that I just told him off.

"Woah, slow down, uh, you!" Dan held up his free hand and made the motion for me to stop for a sec. His other remained seemingly okay in both of mine. "I have an alias? Explain." Dan picked up that little fact I dropped and I giggled. His face was complete serious and I bet myself that he thought he was a criminal.

"You came up with it for a band. Literally it's like a character almost." I watched him partially smile more amused but now looking interested in the story.

"You-you said a band, like, a different one? Cause man we're on our way somewhere, I can't even picture myself fucking leaving at this point!" Danny shrugged with a sure smile then and I shook my head knowing he wasn't going to believe me.

"Trust me? Cause it's going to be even harder to. Just roll with it okay?" I bit my lip with a smile and Danny shrugged.

"Lay it on me, babeh!" Dan chuckled and I blushed. Dan noticed and reached up. His free hand stroked my cheek and a strange warm smile grew on his face. Danny blinked and just shook his head slow amazed over something. "I have no idea why, but this feels like I'm meant to do this when you did your thing. I gotta say, you're fucking gorgeous. Way out of my league." Dan almost was a whisper and I felt my breathing increase a little. I kept my hands at ease around his still, but found my fingers stroking it. Dan was looking into my eyes and I stared into them. I saw a lot of trouble and pain threw them when usually all I saw was just adoration and love. I blinked and it still was there. Dan looked down and situated back to where he had been sitting. "Okay, just, tell me, that stupid, bullshit, name." Dan still let me have his left hand and waved the other to continue.

"Alright well, your alias is um," I chuckled knowing this was going to not go well, "It's Danny Sexbang. You came up with it." I let it sink in. Dan blinked and was letting his mouth hang open in pure shock. He smiled and I knew he'd not trust me this much.

"No no no, that's like the most retarded thing ever! 'Danny Sexbang' fuck, like what is he a pimp?!" Dan joked and I laughed with him. I shook my head and looked back to him holding in my further giggles.

"You're actually portraying as the opposite. You think you're this awesome player and really you're a giant dork who plays bass!" I giggled quietly and Dan's horrified look was intensifying.

"What, the, no, see now you're screwing with me! I don't play bass! Fuck I sing, dammit!" Dan was squeezing my hands, but flailing the other. I giggled more and shook my head before shamefully looking up at him."

Um, it get's better?" I squeaked out. Danny scoffed and smiled now just wanting to hear the ridiculousness that was his future life.

"Dear god, is the music any good, at least?!" Dan laughed but seemed almost begging for a good side to this in his eyes. I shrugged knowing I liked it but it was awfully odd.

"Well Dan, you sing as well, so there is about as much silver lining as you're gonna see here. I mean your bandmate, Ninja Brian he-" I casually went on and was stopped as Dan again just raised his free hand.

"Did you just, say, some dude named, 'Ninja', as in the Japanese thing, Brian? Please dear god tell me I'm like just partially losing hearing!" Dan had a worried expression and I was beat red from holding in my laughter.

"Um," I looked away and shook my head, "No, I meant how it sounds." I spoke calmer as Dan blinked taking it in. He kept shaking his head needing to process more than what was fact, but sounded like a fictional tale I was using to screw with him.

"So who else is in this band, or whatever hokey thing I am apparently in?" Dan furrowed his eyebrows and rested his free hand on his knee as he sat finally cross legged. We were then facing the other in our hospital gowns and seemed to look as if we were making progress somewhere.

"Just you both. I know like this is all weird to still take in. I'm sorry, but I mean it is true. If I had my phone I would show you." I shrugged but tried to smile warmly at him. Dan almost laughed out of surprise as I waited for his response.

"It's um, almost like a load of bullshit. I won't lie to you! I mean interesting, I wonder what drugs I am on? I mean weed fuckin' chills me out man, but damn does it sound like I got really off! So now here comes the big one, what even is the band's name?! How do you have some weird ass pimp, erm, me, and some dude who is a ninja just in a gig without it being called something fucking bizarre as shit. WHAT EVEN ARE THE SONGS ABOUT!?" I cracked up with Dan before I could even answer him. I had no idea how goofy this sounded until said aloud. Explaining it to one of the members who was out of his mind had me even more amused.

"Okay well what first, content, or the name?" I let Dan have some fun and asked for him to choose. The cringing face he made had me smile again with a few giggles as he thought.

"Fuck, um, name?" Dan shrugged as he cautiously picked. I nodded and looked away trying to not laugh.

"It's um, well, you guys are Ninja Sex Party." I said it sort of slowly and let him think about this. Danny eventually looked up at me and sighed.

"I'm not, totally am not even gonna react in a shocked manner, because now I am just going to try and accept this bull-OKAY WHAT THE HELL AM I ON, SERIOUSLY?!" Dan tried and failed at not spazzing. I even lost the hand I had gotten to hold as he flailed about. Dan took a breath and tried to find something further to add, but couldn't. He waved me on with both hands and I chuckled knowing he now was wanting to just get it out in the open what the songs were about.

"I want you to guess what they are about!" I tried to put some fun into this so he wouldn't over think and worry himself. Danny sighed then sported his thinking face.

"Umm, somewhere in there with the totally strange name, I wanna guess chicks?" Danny rubbed his face before waiting on me to tell him if he was right.

"In a way, yeah, it's more like you're character evolves from just wanting to dance, to like this boning master throughout the years. Mostly though, you sing about chicks and dicks." I smiled and Danny smiled almost looking helpless. I reached for his hands and he let me hold them both this time. I watched him smile down and bite his lip. He used to always do so when he was bashful between us. I felt my cheeks turn red again and watched him catch it like before. He looked almost at peace when he did so for a moment, but then his features turned like he remembered he hadn't given his two cents on the whole song idea thing.

"Alright, so as you tell me this, I would hope that the genera is not something serious, because there is no fucking way anyone would totally fall for such horseshit!" Dan laughed and I did as well knowing that he was on to something. He looked back down and rubbed his thumbs over my hands. His chuckles quieted down and I watched him examine his movements. His face turned into wonder again like he had when he held my cheek. I let him work through whatever had his attention suddenly. He eventually looked up and raised an eyebrow. It was then my turn to have almost forgotten about a response.

"You um, yeah, you guys are a comedy band. Like charts these days have at least one of those songs in their top ten. Not lying at all!" I smiled wide because I was very proud of his accomplishment. In all honesty whether he had been him or not. Danny grinned and nodded liking the bullshit just a little more.

"That's um, shit, like really cool. I never pictured something like that truly happening to me. Sure I mean, The Northern Hues is like totally where I wanna be right now, but hey if there is something better, awesome, right?" Dan was trying to find the outlook a little brighter and I thought I saw a hint of himself from the now poke through. I smiled with a nod and watched Dan slowly lace our fingers suddenly.

"Anything else?" I asked giving him the chance to get curious. Danny looked at our hands with a sly smile.

"Tell me about us? I know we're supposedly together and shit, but man, like, how the hell did I land such a well-off chick?" Danny shook his head smiling at how comfortable this was for us. I looked as well and I almost felt too proud to tell the tale.

"I told you, we met at a convention. Uh, you were sort of paling around with a few friends. Whom aren't the same as the ones you have had. These guys are amazing and really have brought out the best in you." I sort of smiled wide thinking about it. Dan had a strange look that showed interest and that he liked this.

"Best in me huh? Nice, so go on, go on!" Dan's small hint of excitement had me eager to continue.

"I was wandering around alone and I saw you guys round a corner. Now um, you are also well known throughout the internet as well, hun." I tried a pet name and a new lead into some more info. Dan cocked his head and waited. "You're part of a video series with Arin Hanson. It's called-" I was about to explain when Dan piped up.

"DUDE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LIKE FUCKING EGORAPTOR?! I just caught his animations he like just put out on Newgrounds! Damn, wow, he's funny as fuck!" Dan raved for a moment and I wondered if Arin knew about this.

"Yeah you guys are like best friends. Small world huh?" I joked with him. Dan nodded very amused and I went on. "So okay the show is Game Grumps. You guys literally make a living mostly playing video games. I shit you not!" I got into it and Dan smiled happily for the first time.

"So like wait, I fucking meet up with Arin and we play games and shit, for a living?" Dan couldn't grasp it as I nodded confidently.

"Indeed you do!" I chuckled watching him get excited.

"Okay, so apparently whatever prophecy you're throwing out here sounds like the shit! Go on, so how did I find you?" Dan was leaning to me and I grinned.

"I ran into you. Literally." I laughed at the memory and Dan giggled as well. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I fell into you after I tripped. We talked for a moment and I wound up sort of getting a tour from you. We broke off from your buddies and ventured together. After a few days of meeting up, we exchanged numbers and just it goes on from there!" I grinned happily as Dan looked back down to our hands. He used his fingers to rub my ring finger before looking up with a genuine smile.

"You mentioned more. Do I live with you?" Dan asked innocently and I nodded.

"We have a house. It is in LA." I simply answered lightly. Danny's jaw dropped again and he almost looked spooked.

"You said that so casually. How the hell did I wind up with you in LA?!" Dan's mind was freaking out. I nodded to the window behind us and let go of his hands.

"For about five years, you've made it your home Dan. Look outside!" I watched Dan look to me then turn to face the palm trees in the distance. His entire body froze. I watched his eyes widen in shock and panic. I reached for his hand and he gripped it up just shaking.

"Wh-what the fucking kinda shit is this?! I'm not even in fucking Jersey! I am literally far from it! Fuck! What the hell?!" Dan looked to me with panic. I knew one way to calm him down but was unsure about it. I looked over to my IV and tugged it closer to Dan's bed. I inched my way off mine and slowly crawled into his. Dan's instincts kept him from pushing me away as I took him in my arms. His wrapped around me tightly as he laid his head on my chest.

"Shhh, I'm sorry, it's creepy as fuck, and I'm sorry babe. I wish this wasn't a thing. I swear I wish it were different." I rocked Dan and I as he clung to me in silence. Dan was breathing rapidly and I knew if he didn't calm down the nurses would be in here. "Danny, baby, shh, you have to breathe or they're gonna come in here and drug you." I whispered to him and slowly his inhales were smoother. Dan rubbed my arm and I had to remind myself to be patient. It still wasn't my Danny. I still needed to be careful with him.

"Why? Why did I end up here? Why am I so scared, but you holding me like a goddamn child has me feeling safe? I don't get it! I wish I could understand, but fucking Christ this shit is really starting to bug me out. I know you said to calm down, but can you blame me?!" Dan mumbled quickly into my arm as he rested his forehead against it. I ran fingers then through his hair and he tensed up only a small bit.

"I don't blame you at all, and I'm glad this at least helps. I'm sorry that it's like this. It's you needing to eventually come back to me though. I know you are right here now, but Dan somewhere in you there is a whole new version of you! I love all of you, though, I promise, just I know the best I can be right now for the you that is you at the moment is someone to lend some comfort and understanding." I let Dan sort of rest in silence just breathing more even. I felt him shift after a while though and let him sit up to face me.

"You love me. Like sincerely. Like you totally do believe you're going to be with me, don't you?" Dan was looking at me like he was discovering something on his own and was unsure of it. I looked down as he took my left hand in his right. He held it just examining it. I sighed knowing he was waiting on an answer.

"I do. All of those things. I really do. And if I didn't, I wouldn't be here trying so hard. Like I believe in you then, I believe in you now. I couldn't not love you honestly." I admitted the harder part to him and Dan looked up to me. His face was mixed with hurt and confusion.

"Why the fuck do I feel like I have done you wrong somewhere. Like I feel guilty that you love me so much! No one honestly ever has, or have I someone, but wow. Whoever I am, like I can feel what I apparently always feel for you. God is it painful but amazing." Dan smiled a little and I reached up to brush his hair back. Dan leaned in forward and I watched him switch his gaze between my lips and eyes. I let him come to me when all of a sudden the door opened.

"Holy shit! You're awake!" Arin charged in and Dan looked freaked out, but held me instead of pushing me away.

"ARIN STOP!" I yelled and Arin halted by the foot of the bed.

"God, fuck, what!" Arin threw up his arms and I looked up at Dan whom was wide-eyed and horrified.

"Dan, do you recognize him?" I nodded to Arin as I felt Dan's grip to me tighten. 

"Egoraptor." Dan whispered, "You're so not who I would recognize. What the hell?" Dan looked to Arin and back to me. He started shaking a little and I stroked his hair softly trying to let him take it in.

"No shit it's me doof! Why in the hell are you looking at me like I'm out of a horror flick?! Also, cut out the alias shit or I'll just taunt you with Sexbang!" Arin glared at him then to me. I was shaking my head and looking to cue him in Dan was Dan, but not Danny Sexbang.

"Arin, this is Dan Avidan. Dan, this is technically your best friend, Arin Hanson. Arin? Dan is in a band called The Northern Hues, he said he just watched an animation from your channel on Newgrounds. Can you not freak out when you have no idea who we're even talking to?" I defended Dan and he was still looking from Arin to I. Arin blinked at me then focused on Danny.

"Well, okay, so um, Dan, what year is it?" Arin started there and Dan looked to me scared to answer.

"Give it a shot, you're okay." I assured him. Dan blinked and looked back to Arin with a sad look.

"Two-two thousand, five." Dan let his answer drift off and Arin looked almost hurt. I shook my head for him to not tweak out on him.

"Um, wow, dude that's-" Arin was gonna say something then was cut off by Dan.

"Just tell me what fucking year it actually is!" Danny snapped and Arin flinched. Dan was about done with the idea of all of this and was now just accepting it.

"It's two-thousand fifteen, Daniel. I'm sorry you're confused and scared okay. I didn't mean to upset you, man." Arin walked over slowly to the other side and held out his hand. Dan barely let me go to shake it and went back to clinging to me.

"I'm just really freaked out. I feel like I fell asleep in a time warp. Christ, it's a decade past me. That means I am totally not in my twenties. Ah shit, I'm thirty five! What in the hell is this!" Dan was shaking again and I grabbed him up. He buried his face into me and Arin was scared too. I swallowed back tears just trying to keep him calm.

"How long has he been awake?" Arin asked slowly. I looked at the clock and guessed.

"Couple hours." I replied to him with a stern tone. Arin nodded and then looked to a very freaked out Sexbang. I could feel him breathing deeply onto my neck as he hid away just letting me rock his larger, lanky, frame.

"Has a fucking doc been in?" Arin huffed. I shook my head and Dan then stirred to that.

"They're just gonna drug me, which isn't sounding bad at all. I really would like to wake up from this nightmare." Dan looked to me but had shown a different expression then. "It's just that if I do, I couldn't take you with me." Dan's tone was that he accepted the intuition part finally. I smiled warmly and said it just cause it had been forever since I could.

"I love you too." I smiled the best I could. Dan smiled back and bashfully looked to Arin.

"She's amazing ya know? I can't believe it. Like, she told me we wanna get hitched and shit. I'm almost convinced she's the only real thing to me." Dan looked back to me and I felt him pull me to snuggle him. I fit perfectly like I always had and heard Dan hum like he used to when he was content with the moment.

"She is, and is also the best thing I ever saw come into your life. I mean sure, you and I are a really great team, but she is your rock dude. I forever will be thankful she ran into you!" Arin joked getting a small chuckle from Dan.

"Yeah I got to hear about that. How long until it was like a thing?" Dan sort of asked a general audience. Arin looked to me and I smiled letting him talk with his friend.

"You guys honestly made it official after you kissed her on the first date to Disney." Arin looked warmly at us and I smiled wide loving that he remembered. I knew Dan had been so excited he sent a picture of us to Arin over it.

"That's wow, really sweet. Do we always go to such big places?" Dan was speaking from a point of view that he at his time was not with much cash. I shrugged but let him know.

"Occasionally we get to travel, most of the time we have sushi and walk on the beach, or even just game at the house." I watched him think of this and eventually nod liking it.

"We sound amazing! Wow, and oh, so Arin?" Dan looked to his buddy and I watched Arin become cautious.

"Yeah?" he let Dan have the floor.

"I um, am really honored. Ya know the whole Game Grumps shit. Like, it's pretty awesome man to know I totally work with you." Dan mused again and I watched Arin almost breakdown. I knew Dan always said he appreciated it, but hearing it again, but in the situation was heartbreaking.

"Well, uh, I am honored as well. You're an amazing person. Like I could not ask for a better best friend dude." Arin smiled forcibly just trying not to hurt Dan's feelings. I nodded slowly before the door opened again across the room. The nurse walked in and I had to do the same I did to Arin.

"I am indeed Dan, but supposedly not the cat you're looking for. Um, I am aware it is not ten years ago, but sadly my entire being is out of whack. I seem to have memory loss, or so these guys tell me." Dan filled in all their blanks with an annoyed tone. The nurse spun and looked to me unsure of our arrangement we had in bed.

"He has panic attacks and anxiety. I knew this from his stories and so with the realization of him not being him quite, I been just keeping him calm the only way I knew how without having to sedate him." I spoke quickly and she didn't say a word except she was going to go get the doctor.

"Damn, I feel like I'm answering to the authorities!" Dan joked. Arin giggled and nodded. He seemed to relax over the fact Dan had his sense of humor.

"She's been sort of uptight ever since you clowns rolled in." Arin teased us and Dan giggled then.

"Not much a circus considering we fucking crashed!" Dan fired back and I squeezed my eyes shut wishing this was really him speaking.

"Right! You guys didn't even get to the main ring!" Arin joked back and they both were laughing. I watched the doctor come in. He had a needle and I knew I couldn't stay with Dan like this much longer. Arin stepped aside as he approached Dan and I. I felt Dan softly stroke my arm that it was okay as I slowly let him go. I scooted back to my bed and let them discuss with him what was needed.

"Okay so Mr. Avidan. Can you answer some basic questions to the best of your knowledge?" the doctor held out a clip board and Dan ticked off his original answers. He was asked the usual, year, president, state, date, and what he remembered. I felt Arin place a hand on my back and looked up at him.

"How do they bring him back?" I asked quietly. Arin eyed the needle and nodded.

"They probably induce another small coma. Then hope when he wakes up he will be here." Arin shrugged and I nodded. Dan looked back to me and had a look of fear on his face.

"They wanna put me back under. I know I am with you, but I need you to know that I guess this me loves you. I never could tell you enough." Dan held out his arms and I crawled back over to him to hug him tight. I wished this was a memory he would have but we all knew it wouldn't be. Dan kissed my hair and I held his face before kissing his lips. I had tears knowing it was an unsure attempt and watched Dan now be brave for me. "I'm gonna make it. We're gonna be together no matter what. I won't leave you, I promise." Dan almost quoted me when I had spoken to him as he was out before. I nodded with tears in my eyes as he let me hold his hand while the needle injected the sedation into his IV.

"Baby, I love you so much." I whispered to him. Dan's smile was drug induced and I slowly felt his hand loosen its grip. His eyes fluttered shut and it was just Arin and I alone in the room again. I looked back at Arin and cried as he pulled me to his chest. I kept a tight hold on Dan but was leaning to my bed while Arin had sat on it. I sobbed for a while until I couldn't anymore. Arin stroked my hair and tried to calm me down. Eventually it worked but I had worn myself out. I yawned freely and Arin's face was a warm smile. He knew I was tired, and also knew what I was going to do.

"Make sure he don't hog the bed okay?" Arin teased as Dan laid very much sleeping. I laughed quietly as I threw his arm around me and laid on his chest.

"If he steals the blankets I'm waking him up myself!" I joked. Arin laughed and then leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Sleep some, and well, hope for the best. I love you, I love you both. I'm gonna head home to nap. Be careful with him okay?" Arin looked concerned and I nodded. I was tired and just needed to hear Dan's lively heartbeat to drift off. I barely heard Arin close the door before I went under into my own small coma for a while.

***

I felt stirring under me as I came to. Soft hands ran over my hair and I heard small humming coming from Danny's chest. I blinked my eyes open in a dark room to see barely in front of me. I didn't get to look at him before he croaked out something I been waiting to hear.

"Hey there beautiful, you okay?" Danny's eyes were on me as I turned to him. I blinked and slowly reached up to hold his face. Danny smiled and I looked at him all over trying to answer him.

"I-I hope so. You-you were um scared so I demanded they let me stay with you. What is the last thing you remember?" I cautiously hoped he would not mention anything about a party, drugs, or even the word 'fuck'. Dan's expression was slowly turning uneasy but he answered me anyway.

"Driving." Dan's hurt, quiet, answer had me smiling and I was sure he was confused why. "I'm so sorry-" he was about to jump into an apology but instead I kissed the man I presently loved and didn't pull back until I felt better about it. Danny kissed back and tangled his hands in my hair before we pulled away.

"You need to hear what I have been through. Don't apologize just listen. You had a memory loss. You woke up too soon and were you from like ten years ago baby." I let him take it in and I wondered if I was getting better at this. Dan looked at me half unsure and I saw some familiar features in it.

"So you met like my anti-self. I apologize if I was a dick to you." Dan at least had that but I smiled almost amused at the time I got to spend with him.

"Honestly, your emotions and such never faded. So it confused the younger you. Like it was strange because he oddly accepted what I could tell him, but then again, explaining Danny Sexbang to a regular Danny Avidan is hard to trust." I watched Dan's giggling face come through and he let them out. There was even a snort on the end of it before he responded.

"So you told poor me, whom probably was like fiening for a smoke, that he grows up to be a doofy gamer who sings about dicks and shit! Oh god I can't imagine how I'd honestly react. Dude! Did he meet Arin?" Danny asked away like that for a while.

I wound up explaining it all to him and he got a kick out of it. I knew it was a successful recovery when the doctors came back in and he refused to let me have my own bed back. Even though the tragedy of the wreck had brought some pain. The interesting trip back to Dan's past had left me understanding him more. Incase you're wondering, Dan and I did get released and married right after the accident. We told the story at our reception and it had became a huge hit. I may not have changed him when he was in a darker place back then, but for the time I had got to spend with him recently, it made me wonder a lot sometimes. What could have happened if Dan had found me then? Would he ever have kept me around? Who knows, but I do know I am very thankful to have been a part of the idea on it. Needless to also say, we decided maybe to camp out at the Grump Space from then on since we didn't need another scare. Dan and I did make a full recovery and are healthy and weird as ever! Thank you so much for going on this journey with me, and I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
